Pocketlord EX
PocketLord EXtreme or PLEX. A popular simulation RPG "Pocket Lord" that you can play free of charge, I have newly powered up as "Pocket Lord EX" and came back! It is an RPG (role playing game) that can be played with a simple operation in a little idle time. You can enjoy offline after the first start. · Over 100 quests · Customize skills and equipment, nurture your own units · Ranking function for each quest · Online user match in real-time # Pocket Lord EX View of the World In the small world in the pocket the princess will be deprived of monsters. A small war in your pocket, adventuring with your fellows who summoned. # What is Simulation RPG (SRPG / SLG) It is a relatively tactical / strategic role-playing game, which moves battle by moving the unit arranged in the mesh-shaped map in order. # How to play the game · Let's proceed quests anyway · Let's summon the unit with the summons tickets and gems you got · Do not forget to organize the unit into a party · Learn skills by increasing unit level · Let's equip the unit with items you got with reward · Let's strengthen the equipment using the lithographs you got with rewards · Let's raise the unit's ability by achieving achievement · Let's foster a unit full of personality only for yourself # Challenge with the unit that boasted Why do not you try aiming at ranking top in quests? # User battle It is rare in the SRPG of the smartphone, You can play against other users in real-time online! After the matchup, you earn rewards and units grow beyond the limits. * There is a possibility that it will take time to match etc. when the number of players is small ■ Checklist when you can no longer clear the quest · Have you raised the level of a unit with a high rank? · Do you use skills in battle? · Do you learn skills in units? · Have you changed the combination of main unit, sub unit, and party? · Have you checked the enemy's moving distance and attack range in advance? · Do you fight with favorable attributes? · Do you use skills that support recovery and reinforcement during quests? · Is the unit summoned? · Is your eyes resting? * It is the real pleasure of SRPG to judge the status and arrangement of enemy units, make strategies and tactics, and make a battle. # Recommended for · Easy to enjoy simulation game (SLG) · I like to master strategy / tactics · I like fantasy · I like RPG · I like the brain training system · I want to play long and free · I want to play against users with SRPG · I like the dot retro atmosphere It is easy to operate and goes crisp and well, so when you want to do SRPG in a little idle time Pocket Lord EX (Pocket Lord EX) is the best role playing game (RPG). A fantasy world view with human beings, monsters, dragons, devils, gods, swords and magic, anything. Full-grade Strategy & Tactics Thank you for "Pocket Lord EX" in the free game. (-from GooglePlay)